


"Aliens are among us!"

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Series: Operation Annoy Josh [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I hope, Other, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: ‘What is one thing that would really annoy Josh? I could maybe- no that wouldn’t annoy him enough, what about- nah. I could - Yes! That’ll work perfectly!’ Tyler only just managed to stop himself rubbing his hands together in glee. 'Let's put my acting skills to the test.'





	

Tyler was annoyed.

Once again he was being ignored by Josh while he was messing around on his phone. From what Tyler had seen he was playing a game. He couldn’t believe that they were sitting on the same tour bus and Josh would rather play a stupid game than hang out with him! 

Tyler began to try and think of another plan since his ones in the past had worked very well.

‘ _ So I’ve already poked him repeatedly to get his attention, sang and text him. So what else can I do?’ _ Tyler thought to himself, chewing on his bottom lip absent-mindedly as he tried to think of a new idea. 

‘ _ What is one thing that would really annoy Josh? I could maybe- no that wouldn’t annoy him enough, what about- nah. I could - Yes! That’ll work perfectly!’ _ Tyler only just managed to stop himself rubbing his hands together in glee. ' _Let's put my acting skills to the test.'_

He picked up his phone and pretended to type something. Tyler then giggled to himself as though he had read something hilarious before speaking.

“I cannot believe how many people believe in aliens!” Tyler exclaimed still giggling away to himself.

Tyler saw Josh raise his eyes from his phone for a second before forcing them back towards the game he was playing.

“Aliens are among us!” Tyler said dramatically as though he was reading from his phone before breaking out into giggles again.

This caused Josh to keep his eyes on Tyler, watching as he collapsed into a giggling mess. 

Josh then lost his composure and began to rant about how aliens were real and gave examples of ‘alien activity’ and how it was proof that the Government were covering it all up.

Tyler couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he watched Josh’s eyes light up as he tried to prove him wrong about aliens. He had never been more captivating than in that moment when he was waving his arms around and with a fire in his eyes.

Josh soon stopped after about ten minutes of Tyler smiling at him as he noticed the smile for the first time. He then stood up from where he was sitting and made his way towards Tyler and pulled his phone out of his hand. Tyler watched as Josh looked down at Tyler’s phone and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw nothing but a blank screen.

Josh looked up at Tyler shaking his head in exasperation, but he could see the smile that was beginning to curl at the edges of his lips and the amusement that was shining in his eyes.

Josh then sat down next to Tyler and wrapped an arm over his shoulders before pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. 

“So what do you feel like doing at our next stop?” He asked raising an eyebrow at Tyler, who was currently bright red.

**Tyler grinned back in reply. **

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading, I have a couple more ideas for the series so hopefully they'll be done soon. I hope you enjoyed reading. Comments would be appreciated because I'm still not sure on writing fluffy cuteness! Stay alive frens |-/**


End file.
